La Abduccion
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Ron engaña a Hermione y ella se refugia en la bebida...hasta que Severus Snape decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Y la única manera de ayudarla es...secuestrándola...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traduccion del fic original de Ms-Figg, "The Abduction". La autora me ha dado permiso para traducirlo. La idea original le pertenece unicamente a su autora, Ms-Figg. Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.

La Abduccion.

Capitulo 1: En la posada Hogshead.

Hermione Granger se hallaba sentada en el fondo de la posada Hogshead con una botella de Firewhisky frente a ella y un vaso en la mano. Ya tenia los ojos ligeramente brillantes mientras estaba alli sentada en silencio. Las mesas a su alrededor estaban vacias, excepto por una en la que se encontraba un tipo pelado y grandote con cara de piedra. Tenia puesta un camiseta con una calavera al frente, una chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans y unas pesadas botas tambien negras. Sus azules ojos miraban alrededor cuidadosamente.

Era viernes por la noche y la taberna estaba llena de hombres y mujeres por todas partes, que charlaban, fumaban y bebian. Se podia conseguir comida alli, pero nadie en su sano juicio se atreveria a consumir algo en aquel lugar. De hecho, la gente llevaba sus propios vasos en el que le servian las bebidas. El dueño, Aberforth Dumbledore no era el tipo de persona que mantenia su local higienico. Y uno nunca podia saber que clase de carne era la que te ponia delante, acompañanada de peras, zanahorias y vaya uno a saber que mas.

Hermione se sentaba sola cada vez que iba. Pagaba muy buen dinero para que la dejaran tranquila. Desde que ese tabloide, el Sun Magico, habia descubierto a Ron en flagrante infidelidad con Lavender Brown, ilustrando el articulo con una foto de los dos saliendo de un motel de mala muerte del Knockturn Alley, luciendo ambos como el ciervo que queda frente a los faros del automovil, Hermione habia perdido la paciencia y pasaba mucho tiempo bebiendo sus penas.

No habia forma que ella quisiera volver con el. Habia sido arrestada temporalmente despues de lanzarle a su ex novio una andanada de Crucios, cuando el idiota se atrevio a regresar a su departamento para rogarle por una segunda oportunidad. Habia sido seguido por los paparazzi y las camaras registraron todo lo acontecido. Ella habia pagado una buena fianza para poder salir de Azkaban por el uso de una imperdonable contra Ron, mientras que el infeliz de Ron obtuvo una orden de restriccion contra Hermione. No como que Hermione iba a acercasele otra vez...y si lo hacia iba a hacer algo mas que acercarse...imbecil!

Hermione se habia enfadado con Harry tambien, porque el habia sabido de lo que Ron hacia y lo habia cubierto. A Harry no le gustaba, pero sentia que ese no era su lugar y que no era el quien tenia que decirselo a Hermione. Por supuesto, la cosa se puso peor cuando Lavender le dio al Sun Magico una entrevista exclusiva por una obscena cantidad de galeones. Dijo que estaba trabajando en un libro llamado "La amante Levender: la mujer de un heroe lo cuenta todo.

Las reservas del libro ya alcanzaban el techo.

Hermione seguia alli sentada metiendo un dedo dentro del vaso de whisky, apenas observando a la gente divirtiendose a su alrededor. Un conato de pelea se produjo por ahí, cuando dos tipos ebrios trataron de armar una trifulca, pero ambos estaban demasiado borrachos para atinarse el uno al otro. Un aturdidor paso cerca de la cabeza de Hermione, pero ella apenas se movio, incluso cuando Aberforth los dejo inconscientes a ambos con su varita y luego los lanzo afuera con el Levicorpus.

"Aquí solo se pelea si se van a correr apuestas!" les grito el dueño de la taberna, mostrandoles un puño cerrado y luego cerrando la puerta de un golpe. "Condenados imbeciles!"

Severus Snape estaba observando a Hermione avidamente mientras el mismo bebia un firewhisky. El tambien iba con frecuencia. Termino su bebida, se puso de pie y se dirigio hacia la mesa en donde ella se encontraba. Repentinamente, un tipo calvo le bloqueo el camino.

"Nadie molesta a la Srta. Granger", gruño el grandote al delgado hechicero de ojos negros frente a el.

"En serio?" murmuro Snape con la boca un poco torcida.

"Eeeehhhh...Hugo? De verdad...no creo que quieras vertelas con el..." dijo Hermione con suavidad. Habia escuchado la familiar voz y alzo la vista para ver la confrontacion. "Solo preocupate por los paparazzi. El Profesor Snape puede hacerme compania si quiere"

El guardaespaldas parecia que no queria moverse. Los ojos de Snape lo estaban retando y Hugo odiaba ser retado. El sujeto era delgado como una escoba y tenia la nariz muy grande, que parecia poder romperse con facilidad. Ademas, se veia muy fragil con ese pelo lacio y la piel palida. Y esa ropa? De donde mierda la habia sacado? Parecia que tenia como mil botones! Y el cuello se veia tan alto que daba la impresión de ser increiblemente incomodo. Se veia como alguna clase de pervertido. Un tipo malvado de seguro.

"Me permite?" dijo Snape secamente, apartandolo con el hombro. Hugo se puso color escarlata. Snape se sento a un lado de Hermione y ella le paso la botella.

"Acompañeme", dijo ella con suavidad, con un poco de temblor alcoholico en la voz.

Como todos los demas, Snape conservaba su vaso. Lo apoyo sobre la mesa y se sirvio una medida. Observo a Hermione servirse una cantidad bestial del licor en su vaso y beberselo de una sola vez. Emitio un pequeño sonido. Eso fue todo.

Hugo volvio a sentarse, con los ojos azules enfocados en Snape, deseando que el hechicero hiciera algo fuera de lugar.

"Asi que, finalmente Weasley te ha tranformado en una antisocial...", le dijo Snape con suavidad.

Hugo se encrespo y se puso de pie.

"Sientate Hugo", ordeno ella sin siquiera mirarlo. Hugo volvio a sentarse.

"Vayase a la mierda..."respondio ella a Snape, con los ojos fijos en el vaso vacio.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron.

"Lo dices con tanta conviccion Hermione..."replico el y ella lo miro. "Tal vez quieras acompañarme..."

Hugo volvio a ponerse de pie. Snape se puso tenso. "Sugiero que le acortes la correa a tu perro guardian o me temo que voy a tener que castrarlo y ponerle un bozal. No me agrada que me amenacen"

Hermione se volvio a Hugo con el rostro serio. El grandote no entendia porque su jefa le permitia a este tipo tan feo hablarle de esa manera. Hugo era un mago americano que habia llegado recientemente a Inglaterra y no tenia ni idea de quien era Severus Snape. Si seguia amenazando iba a pagarlas caro...muy caro...

"Hugo, ve a descansar" le dijo Hermione

Frunciendo el ceño levemente, Hugo se puso de pie y se fue a la barra. Se sento en una banqueta sin dejar de mirar a la pareja en la mesa con una expresion de enojo en la cara.

"Esta loco? No me iria ni a la mierda con usted! Solo era mi manera de decirle que poco me importa como me vea", le dijo ella a Snape. "Ya no soy una estudiante buscando su aprobacion. Asi que puede esfumarse como todos los demas"

Snape puso un Mufflatio alrededor de la mesa. La conversacion iba aponerse interesante de ahora en mas.

"Es un toque de acidez lo que detecto? Cielos! Que tal se siente?" Respondio el.

Hermione lo maldijo.

"Porque vino hasta aquí?" demando ella. "Para patearme ahora que estoy caida? Y yo que crei que seria una compania decente. Debi imaginarmelo. Ya puede irse"

"Podria, pero no lo hare" replico el. "Quiero hablar contigo. Te has sentado aquí por los ultimos cinco meses a embriagarte. Has perdido tu fuego. Y estoy aquí para encenderlo de nuevo"

Hermione se rio con sarcasmo.

"Oooohhhh...ya veo...esta aquí para salvarme de mi misma?" le pregunto mordazmente.

Snape arqueo una ceja.

"Si la memoria no me falla, ese fue mi trabajo durante algunos años", le dijo con suavidad. "Y tambien fue dificil en aquel tiempo"

"Estaba protegiendo a Harry" gimoteo ella.

"Los protegia a todos", gruño Snape. "Y tengo las cicatrices que lo prueban pequeña y desagradecida mocosa"

"Y eso que se supone que significa? Que le debo algo?" siseo ella. "Que le debo que? Que me salvara para tener esta vida?"

"Te lo debes a ti misma mujer tonta. Eres demasiado brillante para estar perdiendo el tiempo llorando por un imbecil que no merece siquiera lamerte las botas!"

"Usted no entiende. Amaba a Ron, y el me engaño...con Lavender Brown", dijo ella en voz baja alzando la botella de firewhisky otra vez. "Con ella. Podria haber soportado a cualquier otra...pero ella..."

La mano de Snape atrapo la muñeca de ella, evitando que se sirviera mas licor.

"Crees que no se lo que se siente perder a alguien a quien amas con alguien a quien odias?", siseo el peligrosamente.

Hugo vio que Severus tomaba a Hermione de la muñeca y salto de la banqueta. Eso era lo que habia estado esperando. Saco su varita y la cabeza de Snape giro en su direccion. Con increiblemente rapidos movimientos, Severus saco su varita sin soltar la mano de Hermione. La botella de whisky se cayo al piso y se quebro.

"Expelliarmus!" siseo el, acertando a Hugo, quien fue a caerse de trasero sobre una mesa llena de gente, rompiendola. Rapidamente, Snape quito el Mufflatio y apreto la mano de Hermione.

"Van a tener que pagar por eso!" grito Aberforth saliendo a la carrera de atrás de la barra y deteniendose de golpe al ver a Severus ponerse de pie arrastrando a Hermione con el. El oscuro hechicero le clavo los ojos al dueño del bar. Aberforth se quedo livido. Luego se volteo al inconsciente Hugo y meneo un dedo frente a el.

"Tu pagaras por esto!" declaro.

"Que esta haciendo?" grito Hermione, intentando zafarse de la mano de acero de Snape, mientras el la arrastraba en medio de la gente dentro de la taberna. La gente se apartaba al verlo, sin hacer ni un intento para ayudar a Hermione. Lo que sucedia era que muchas mujeres eran arrastradas de alli por maridos o novios iracundos todo el tiempo. Era ese tipo de lugar.

"Secuestrandote!" siseo Snape.

Hermione busco en sus bolsillos desesperadamente.

"No te molestes. Te quite la varita ni bien me sente a tu lado. Deberias asegurarte de tenerla bien guardada", le dijo el oscuro hechicero, arrastrandola a traves de la puerta y desaspareciendo con ella.

N/A: Holas otra vez! Una nueva historia de Ms-Figg. No les encantan las historias en las que Ron es el imbecil de turno? A mi me encantan! No soporto a ese personaje! Espero que disfruten de la historia. Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Secuestrada.

Si Snape habia planeado sacarla de alli sin ser notado, no le salio bien. En el momento que salieron del bar, un monton de fotografos dispararon sobre ellos, retratando al oscuro hechicero arrastrando a una obviamente combativa Hermione con el.

Normalmente cuando Hermione salia de alli, Hugo se encargaba de hacer camino, bloqueando las camaras y si el no estaba, no era nada excitante intentar pasar a traves de esa marea humana que le gritaba preguntas que ella nunca respondia. Pero..y esto?

Este era un noticion! Todos sabian quien era Snape y conocian su sombria reputacion a pesar de su tan sonado servicio por El Bien Mayor. Mucha gente opinaba que debian haberlo ejecutado por la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, o de ultima, dejarlo que pase el resto de su miserable vida en las fosas mas profundas de Azkaban.

Pero habia sido dejado libre y a nadie le importaba saber de su vida, asi que Snape no daba muchas entrevistas. Hasta ahora. Estaba claro que se estaba llevando a Hermione Granger a la fuerza. Pero.. donde estaba Hugo?

"Pudiste registrarlo?" le pregunto un excitado fotografo a otro quien asintio y entro rapidamente a la posada, tomandole una fotografia a un confundido Hugo que apenas empezaba a despertarse y miraba hacia todos lados. El fotografo siguio tomando fotos.

"A donde se fueron?" bramo, poniendose de pie de un salto.

"Severus Snape desaparecio con ella. Se la llevo a la fuerza!" dijo el fotografo esperanzado. La expresion en la cara del guardaespaldas era asesina. Levanto su varita y salio corriendo del bar, seguido por los periodistas, quienes seguian tomando fotos.

Hugo no tuvo tiempo de detenerlos. Habian secuestrado a la persona que se suponia debia cuidar. Sin duda, eso iba a ser una mancha negra en su curriculum, sobre todo si no la hallaba pronto y se ocupaba del hechicero que se la habia llevado. Hugo movio su varita en el aire un par de veces y un translucido mapa aparecio frente a el. Lo estudio un poco y los fotografos hicieron lo mismo. Luego, Hugo desaparecio y el mapa se esfumo.

"Pudiste verlo Horace?" pregunto el primer fotografo.

"See...creo que decia 'Spinner's End'. Que deberiamos hacer Frank?"

"Podemos compartir el credito. Lleva las fotos al Profeta y yo ire a Spinner's End para tomar algunas mas...podriamos tener un GRAN historia aquí..."

"Hermione Granger fue secuestrada en la posada Hogshead", dijo Frank, ilustrando con las manos como si tuviera los titulares frente a los ojos. "Va a valer unos cuantos galeones. Y Snape el secuestrador? No puede ponerse mejor! Me voy a la oficina"

Luego desaparecio.

Horace se tomo un momento para fijar su destino ultimo en la mente. Ugh. Spinner's End. Una de las peores zonas muggle. Decir que era desolado era decir poco. Bueno...una historia era una historia. Que clase de periodista era si no era capaz de ensuciarse un poco?

Luego, el tambien desaparecio.

Hugo aparecio en una pobremente iluminada calle, proxima a una zona que parecia que habia sido bombardeada. Habia residuos alrededor de un crater. A la derecha habia linea tras linea de tristes casitas. Casas de trabajadores. Una extinta chimenea industrial se alzaba en el cielo sobre las casas, fria y negra, como una especie de baluarte despotico. El olor del rio llenaba el aire.

Hugo miro el mapa nuevamente. Alli aparecia claramente el nombre 'Hermione Granger' y una hilera de huellas que demostraban claramente que ella debia estar justo frente a el. Pero alli no habia nada mas que un espacio vacio. Hugo fruncio el ceño.

Estaba alli. Sabia que estaba en algun lugar por alli. Comenzo a caminar. Se escucho un ruido como de trueno y Horace aparecio. De inmediato de puso tomar fotografias de los alrededores. Hugo se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

"Donde esta tu clienta?" pregunto Horace a Hugo mientras tomaba una fotografia del cada vez mas iracundo guardaespaldas.

"Largate de aquí antes que te meta esa camara tuya en la puta garganta!" le grito.

"Eh! Es un area publica!" le grito Horace.

Hugo cargo contra el, pero al punto, el fotografo se desvanecio. Habia usado un desilusionador. Era casi imposible verlo en la semi oscuridad, a menos que usara la camara. Pero Horace era todo un profesional esquivando hechizos. No iba a tomar otra foto hasta que apareciera algo que valiera la pena.

"Maldito paparazzi", murmuro Hugo caminando a traves de un espacio abierto. Hermione estaba oculta en alguna parte. Tal vez se hallaba en una casa escondida. Mierda! Tenia que traer a los Aurores si queria encontrarla y Hugo no queria llegar a eso. Dudaba que Snape intentara lastimarla. Demasiada gente lo habia visto abandonar la taberna con ella. El asunto aquí era que se la habia llevado cuando se suponia que el estaba para evitar esas cosas. Bueno...ella se lo habia buscado. Ella lo habia invitado a sentarse en su mesa. No deberia haber hecho eso.

Aun asi, el trabajo de Hugo era proteger a su clienta. Y en ese preciso momento no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Mmmmm...Un minuto.

Harry Potter era un auror y habia querido hablar con Hermione, pero ella le habia dado ordenes a su guardaespaldas de mantenerlo lejos. El podia ayudar. Hugo desaparecio repentinamente.

"Hey!", grito Horace volviendo a aparecer con la varita en la mano y la camara colgandole del cuello. "A donde se fue? Carajo!"

Pero el fotografo decidio recorrer un poco el lugar. Debia haber alguna razon para que Hugo haya venido aquí primero. El grandote podia volver y las cosas se iban a poner interesantes.

"Que es este lugar? A donde me trajo?" demando Hermione parada en medio de un reducido lugar lleno de libros desde el piso hasta el techo. Snape todavia la sostenia de la muñeca. Un solitario candelabro iluminaba la habitacion. Un sillon y algunas sillas estaban puestas bajo la luz. Una puerta guiaba hacia otra habitacion y tambien habia una estrecha escalera que terminaba en el atico.

"Mi casa paterna", dijo Snape soltandola. Hermione corrio de inmediato hacia la puerta, tironeando del picaportes mientras Severus la miraba con una ceja arqueada. Despues de tironear y patear la puerta por casi un minuto, Hermione se dio vuelta para mirarlo furiosamente. "Se que suponias que no iba a ser tan facil escaparse de mi", dijo el hechicero.

"Esto es secuestro", ladro ella. "Dejeme ir ahora y tal vez no levante cargos"

"No, no, no...esto es 'in-ter-ven-cion'. Las 'in-ter-ven-ciones' son perfectamente aceptables. "Le dijo Snape con suavidad.

"Intervencion?" gimio ella.

"Si, INTERVENCION". Y si soy arrestado, es todo lo que voy a decir en la corte, usando tu conducta los pasados meses como prueba, que has estado embriagandote hasta la medula y que mi unico motivo era ayudarte. Es bien sabido que has dejado de hablar con todos tus amigos y que ya no escuchas nadie por decision propia. Esta era la unica manera de hacerte entrar en razon. La prensa va a tener trabajo de verdad por una vez y creo que la opinion publica va a estar de mi lado, aunque mas no sea para mantener las cosas excitadas".

Hermione se quedo mirandolo por un minuto. Luego se dirigio hacia el sillon y se sento.

"Tiene algo alcoholico aquí?" pregunto.

"Si, pero no te doy. Acaso no escuchaste la parte de 'se esta ahogando en la bebida? Me imagino que tu sangre es una prueba del 100 por ciento"

Hermione maldijo.

"Bien! Ya me tiene aquí! Que es lo que quiere decirme?" pregunto ella. "No quiero pasar el resto de la noche en este lugar"

Snape la miro.

"No estas en estado de hablar. Estas totalmente borracha y tu estado fisico es una porqueria ya que has estado descuidandote. Por lo palida que te vez, diria que no has estado comiendo como es debido. Te esta corriendo el tiempo. Y lo peor es que hasta tus organos y demas tejidos comienzan a sentirlo"

"Palidez? Mire nada mas quien habla"

"Yo soy asi por naturaleza", replico Snape, dandose la vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina. Hermione escucho un ruido y luego agua que corria.

"Que diablos hace ahí adentro?" pregunto en voz alta.

Snape no le contesto. Hermione se paro y comenzo a curiosear. No le interesaban los libros, claramente demostrando que no era ella misma. Pero los tanteo, buscando una entrada secreta o algo similar, algun lugar en donde se pudiera ocultar alguna bebida espirituosa.

El sonido del agua se detuvo y Hermione salio disparada hacia el sillon de nuevo.

Algo aparecio en la puerta. Era largo, parecia hecho de madera y tenia la forma de una canoa profunda. Flotaba frente a Snape, quien magicamente la llevaba hacia el centro de la habitacion. La deposito en el suelo. Hermione pudo ver algunas hierbas flotando dentro.

"Que es esto?" pregunto ella mirando el objeto.

Snape apunto su varita y la apunto a la tina, calentando el agua. Luego miro a Hermione.

"Desnudate y metete ahí", ordeno.

"Que? Que me desnude? Frente a usted? Ni loca!", dijo ella, apretandose la tunica alrededor de ella.

"Muy bien. Divesto!", dijo el suavemente y Hermione grito, intentando por cualquier medio cubrirse el cuerpo al sentir toda su ropa removida de ella.

"COMO SE ATREVE!"

"Que te metas en la tina o te arrojo yo mismo. Ya me estoy preparando para la lucha...", dijo Severus apretando los labios. "Y no voy a usar magia"

Hermione lo miro furiosamente antes de contestar. "Esta bien. Dese la vuelta"

Snape obedecio y escucho que ella se acercaba a la tina y se metia dentro. Hermione se hundio alli hasta que solo quedaron el cuello y los hombros fuera del agua. En el extremo de la tina habia una curva y lo que parecia una almohadilla a prueba de agua y ella apoyo su cabeza alli. Era bastante comodo.

Snape se dio vuelta y guardo su varita dentro de un bolsillo. Luego, comenzo a quitarse la ropa.

"Que esta haciendo?" demando Hermione mientras las manos de el se movian diestramente sobre los botones.

"Voy a acompañarla", replico Severus. "Hay espacio suficiente para los dos".

N/A: Bueno gente, estan de suerte hoy. La noche esta bastante tranquila y tuve el tiempo necesario para traducir el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste...a mi me hizo reir bastante porque casi podia ver la situacion. Jejejjjeeee. Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Mojándose.

"Que? Se va a meter aquí? Conmigo? De ninguna manera! No quiero que se meta aquí!" grito Hermione mientras Severus hacia una pausa para sacarse las botas y las medias antes de seguir con el asunto de quitarse el resto de la ropa. "Además, se supone que es un tratamiento pensado para mi. Usted no lo necesita"

"Esas hierbas e ingredientes son muy caros y esta mezcla en particular tiene propiedades no solo regenerativas, también es rejuvenecedora y suavizante. No vas a obtener los beneficios tu sola. Creo que merezco alguna recompensa por mi intento de salvarte de ti misma", replico el mientras se quitaba la ultima prenda. Tenía el cuerpo muy delgado y pálido. Casi se podían contar las costillas y el pecho lleno de cicatrices parecía increíblemente frágil. Pero los ojos de Hermione descendieron todavía más.

"Acaso no le pagan lo suficiente en Hogwarts que no puede comprarse un nuevo par de calzones?", le pregunto ella observando el gris y evidentemente viejo par de que lo cubrían. "Que patético"

"patético no, cómodo", dijo el quitándoselos sin ceremonia y exponiendo sus muy grandes atributos. Hermione ni pestañeo, solo se limito a decir. "Ya veo porque es tan delgado. Para que todo se ha concentrado en su nariz y en su pene"

"Muy graciosa", dijo Severus metiéndose en la tina y acomodándose con un suspiro.

"De verdad profesor, debería hacer algo al respecto de esos calzones…"

Snape apoyo la cabeza contra el borde de la tina y cerro los ojos, sumergido hasta el pecho en el calido y humeante liquido.

"Ya no soy tu profesor Hermione. Llámame por mi nombre así por lo menos puedo pretender que estoy hablando con un adulto", dijo el tersamente.

"Que quiere decir con 'pretender'? YO SOY ADULTA!"

Snape abrió los ojos y la miro.

"Pues no estas actuando como una. Estas actuando como una nenita petulante que tiene permiso para beber hasta la muerte porque ha perdido a su noviecito. Querías algo patético? Ahí lo tienes", dijo el. "Han pasado diez años desde que saliste de Hogwarts. Potter se caso y ya esta criando un pequeño ejercito, Dios nos ayude! Del mismo modo que la mayoría de los otros. Pero Weasley y tu ni siquiera se han casado Porque piensas que es?"

Hermione frunció el ceño.

"Decidimos esperar", dijo ella rígidamente.

"Un Weasley con testículos llenos de nietos potenciales para Molly Weasley quiere esperar? Es asombroso que el muchacho aun tenga oídos después de escuchar el parloteo de su madre por diez años! Debe ser algo más que 'esperar'. Sospecho que muy dentro de ti sabias que no eran el uno para el otro. Deberías sentirte aliviada que Lavender Brown te lo haya quitado y no deberías estar llenando los bolsillos de Aberforth con tu dinero, el cual sospecho se esta agotando desde que pediste licencia en el Depto. De Leyes Mágicas".

"Como sabe eso?" demando Hermione.

"Tu eres noticia. Todo lo que haces queda bajo escrutinio público. Creo que el encabezado era, 'Heroína con el corazón destrozado abandona su cargo ministerial después de ser abandonada'"

"Yo no abandone nada. Solo necesitaba un tiempo", replico Hermione con enojo.

"Por seis meses? Y para hacer que? Dejar todo el dinero en los bares y tabernas de la ciudad? Que fue lo que te paso?", siseo el con enfado. "Solías ser tan…tan…"

"Tan que?"

"Menos estúpida"

"Aahh", grito ella batiendo un brazo sobre el agua y enviando una ola llena de hierbas justo a la cara de Snape. El hechicero se enderezo y escupió el agua que le había entrado en la boca. También se le habían metido en la nariz algunas hierbas y el se limpio la nariz, luego la cara.

"Así que quieres chapotear eh?" gruño el empujando el agua con las dos manos, enviando a Hermione una inmensa carga, cubriéndole la cara y el cabello.

Así comenzaron una infernal batalla de agua.

Ron y Harry estaban jugando Snap en la casa de Harry mientras Ginny ponía a los chicos a dormir. Ya tenían cinco. Snape no había bromeado cuando dijo que Harry estaba armando un pequeño ejército. El mayor de los niños, James, estaba a punto de ingresar a Hogwarts. El y Ginny no habían perdido el tiempo luego de la Batalla Final y la joven pelirroja pasó su último blanco usando túnicas maternales para ir a clases.

Se escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

"Yo voy", dijo Harry. Iba a poner sus cartas sobre la mesa peo lo pensó mejor. Ron hizo un gesto. Harry levanto las cartas y se las llevo consigo. Ron era un buen estratega, pero eso no lo dejaba afuera de la trampa.

Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hugo.

"Sr. Potter, necesito su ayuda", dijo el guardaespaldas. "Mi clienta, la Srta. Granger ha sido secuestrada por Severus Snape y aunque los seguí hasta Spinner's End, no puede encontrarla. Creo que la casa ha sido encubierta y no quiero que el ministerio se involucre"

Ron se levanto de un salto lanzando sus cartas por el aire.

"Que? Snape se llevo a Hermione? Que clase de estúpido guardaespaldas eres?" demando con furia.

"El me ataco, pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que debo encontrarla. Me acompañara Sr. Potter?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Harry tomando su abrigo que colgaba de un gancho junto a la puerta.

"Un momento, yo también voy!" dijo Ron tomando su propio abrigo.

"Ginny! Vuelvo en un rato!", grito Harry a su esposa.

"Bueno!", respondió ella.

Luego, Ron, Harry y Hugo desaparecieron.

Reaparecieron en Spinner's End. De inmediato, Horace tomo algunas fotografías de los tres magos. Harry Potter Y Ron Weasley, el ex – novio de Hermione Granger! Ooohhhhh! Esto se ponía cada vez mejor!

"Hey!" le grito Ron, pestañeando al ser encandilado por el flash. Horace le había tomado una con el rostro contorsionado por la potente luz.

Horace se desilusiono rápidamente y puso un poco de distancia entre el y los magos, pero se quedo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo todo. Parecían estar muy preocupados por Hermione para molestarse por el fotógrafo.

Hugo hizo aparecer el mapa y los tres lo estudiaron.

"Hermione debería estar justo aquí" dijo Harry. "Aquí es donde vive Snape. Encubrió su casa"

"Rápido Harry! Hazla visible! No sabemos lo que ese bastardo le esta haciendo a Hermione!" Siseo Ron con impaciencia. Harry saco su varita. Al ser Auror tenia licencia para llevar a cabo toda clase de encantamientos, incluso uno para hacer visible una casa encubierta.

Dio algunos pasos atrás, luego se enfoco en el encantamiento, invocándolo en voz baja. Volaron algunas chispas de la punta de la varita y se colocaron alrededor de un área determinada, revelando el contorno de la casa de Snape. Luego, el resto de la casa cobro densidad, hasta que la totalidad de la pequeña casita fue totalmente revelada. Se podía apreciar una luz tenue a través de una ventanita que estaba cubierta por una cortina. Ahora se podía escuchar a Hermione gritando y gimiendo.

"La esta violando!" grito Ron, sacando su varita y corriendo hacia la puerta, lado a lado con Harry y Hugo. Ron se abalanzo contra la puerta, golpeándola.

"Que fue eso?" dijo Hermione, sentándose y cubriéndose los pechos. Estaba completamente mojada igual que Snape.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron gritaba como loco, pateando la puerta.

"Creo que tenemos compañía", replico Snape, estirando el brazo hacia la ropa junto a la tina y con la punta de los dedos alcanzaba su varita.

N/A: Bueno gente, me disculpo por no haber actualizado ayer, pero es que fue una noche con mucho trabajo y no me alcanzo el tiempo para nada. La buena noticia es que tengo Internet en casa nuevamente, así que siendo hoy mi día libre, me voy a enmendar con ustedes. Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Venganza de alguna clase…

"Hermione!"

El rostro de ella se puso blanco.

"Ese suena como Ronald…"gruño mirando hacia la puerta.

"Así es", acordó Snape, buscando en su tunica de nuevo, esta vez, sacando la varita de Hermione. Es más que seguro que ese es Weasley. Ten. Tu varita".

Snape le arrojo la varita, mirándola de soslayo. Estaba desnuda y los pechos le brillaban bellamente por el agua. En medio del arrebato de furia, había olvidado que estaba desnuda. Tenía los pezones endurecidos por el aire frío. Luego, Hermione se puso completamente de pie cuando escucho que golpeaban la puerta con más fuerza, dándole la espalda al oscuro hechicero.

Severus aprecio la vista de su también brillante trasero, que tenia pegadas algunas hebras de las hierbas. Aun así, sintió que debía decir algo.

"A menos que quieras recordarle a Weasley de lo que se esta perdiendo, te sugiero que te sientes Hermione" dijo el con los ojos brillantes cuando ella se dejo caer al agua como una piedra.

"No puedo creer que este aquí", siseo Hermione.

"Un paso atrás!" ordeno Harry, ignorando los flashes de la cámara de Horace. Hugo y Ron se apartaron mientras Harry lanzaba una poderosa carga contra la puerta destruyéndola. Ron fue el primero en entrar… y el primero en salir.

"Expelliarmus!" grito Hermione, lanzándolo de vuelta a la calle a través de la destrozada puerta. Severus casi sonrío.

Le cayo encima a Harry que también salio de escena Hugo fue el único que no fue alcanzado por la furia de Hermione. Entro a la casa con la varita precediéndolo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Hermione y a Severus descansando placidamente dentro de una enorme tina con agua caliente. Snape tenia los brazos estirados sobre los bordes, mientras hacia girar la varita perezosamente entre los dedos. Hermione seguía maldiciendo a su guardaespaldas quien se quedo boquiabierto al verlos.

El ambiente era demasiado íntimo para ser un secuestro.

"Srta. Granger, esta usted bien?" pregunto Hugo con los azules ojos entornados mientras observaba al desnudo Snape que torcía el gesto al verlo.

"Estoy bien. Trajiste tu a Ron aquí?" demando Hermione a su empleado.

"Si….eeehhhh…no. Traje al Sr. Potter cuando descubrí que la casa estaba encubierta. No quise involucrar al Ministerio. Mas publicidad…"

De repente, apareció una cámara en el aire, cerca del cuerpo de Hugo. Se produjo un flash y luego desapareció.

"Imagino que ESO es menos publicidad…eh?" murmuro Snape.

Había sido una buena toma. Horace atrapo el momento perfecto. Hermione y Snape y Hermione se hallaban desnudos en una tina. De inmediato se largo hacia el Profeta. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para una primera plana ardiente.

'Hermione Granger y Severus Snape amantes secretos. Weasley shockeado y hechizado'.

"El Sr. Weasley se nos…unió..En el camino" dijo Hugo.

"Hugo estas despedido!" grito Hermione. "No quería ver a Harry o a Ron y tu los trajiste a los dos! Te enviare una lechuza por la mañana con tu ultimo cheque!"

Hugo dejo caer la mano de la varita. Mierda! Le iba a costar bastante encontrar un nuevo empleo después de este fiasco, sobre todo después de mañana, cuando todo el mundo leyera el periódico.

"Si, Srta. Granger", murmuro, saliendo de la casa. Harry y Ron se asomaron para mirar a Hermione y a Severus sin poder creerlo.

"Se acuesta con Snape?" dijo Ron en voz baja. Harry se estremeció y pregunto.

"Estas bien Hermione?"

"Solo mis amigos tienen derecho a hacerme esa pregunta", retruco ella con enfado.

"Que estas haciendo aquí?" se aventuro Ron, retrocediendo un poco al ver el ceño fruncido de ella.

"No lo ves…? Estoy en la tina…con Severus…" replico ella, dudando un poco sobre el nombre de el.

"Severus? Ella lo llamo Severus, Harry…Se esta acostando con el!", dijo Ron sin querer creerlo.

"Se supone que debo estar alejada de ti! Así que lárgate de aquí antes que te haga algo peor que lanzarte un hechizo, bastardo!" siseo ella.

Severus aprovecho ese momento para ponerse de pie con el agua y las hierbas corriéndole por el delgado cuerpo y sus inmensos atributos masculinos. Los ojos de Harry y Ron se abrieron como platos. Snape se sintió complacido a recordar la reacción que James Potter y Sirius Black habían tenido cuando lo habían visto desnudo, después de quitarle la ropa frente a todo el mundo junto al lago. Habían querido avergonzarlo, pero les había salido el tiro por la culata. Había sido el único momento brillante en medio de una situación horrible. Ni siquiera Sirius había podido decir algo. Era la primera vez que cerraba el hocico.

Hermione vio la pasmada mirada de los dos y volvió los ojos hacia Severus que estaba de pie junto a ella. Lo recorrió con la vista y luego le dirigió a Ron una mirada atrevida y con una ceja arqueada.

"Como puedes ver, Ronald, has sido reemplazado mucha mas que adecuadamente", dijo ella con voz sedosa.

Snape la miro por un momento pero no le dijo nada. Luego se dirigió al par que estaba en la puerta.

"Bien, ahora..Quien va a pagar por mi puerta?"

Con la puerta provisoriamente reparada, la pareja se sumergió placidamente en la tina. Severus usaba de cuando en cuando su varita para mantener el agua caliente. Hermione comenzó a sentir una especie de sopor que la invadía como si todo a su alrededor se transformara en un sueño.

"Que pusiste en el agua?" pregunto, percibiendo su voz extraña incluso para sus propios oídos.

"Oh…un poco de esto…un poco de aquello…"replico el con la voz mas tersa de lo habitual.

"Me siento rara. Casi como si estuviera flotando…" suspiro Hermione. Se sentía taaan relajada.

"Ah, si…debe ser por la esencia de cannabis", replico el. "Puse once porciones en el agua. Cuando se calientan, descargan todas sus propiedades en el agua y el vapor. Puramente medicinal"

"Pusiste marihuana en el agua?" repitió Hermione.

"Sip…"dijo el hechicero, estirándose con gusto mientras Hermione lo miraba.

"Eres tan pálido…." Dijo ella en casi un susurro.

"Que…novedad…"

"Tienes la piel como mármol…o..Porcelana…porcelana china…."

Severus hizo un gesto.

"Veo que la Srta. Cannabis te ha convertido en una poetisa de pacotilla…" dijo con suavidad. "Porcelana china?"

Hermione se echo a reír.

"Suena tan tonto cuando tu lo dices!", se rió ella mientras Severus la estudiaba. Comenzaba a tener mejor color. Las toxinas estaban saliendo de su cuerpo. Bien.

"Quieres un trago?" le pregunto.

Hermione lo miro y luego miro el techo, como considerando.

"No, la verdad, no", replico. "Es la primera vez en un muy largo tiempo que no quiero beber. Creo que se debe al modo en que se veía Ron cuando se fue. Shockeado y miserable. Es taaan bueno verlo sentirse así…que sufra un poco…"

"He sido usado de muchas maneras por muchas personas", dijo Snape pensativo, deslizando una mano sobre la superficie del agua. "Pero es la primera vez que esa porción en particular de mi anatomía ha sido usada para una venganza contra alguien"

Hermione se rió de nuevo.

"Es perfecta para eso", rió ella con ganas.

"Si?", pregunto el. Tenía una mirada oscura que Hermione nunca había visto antes, pero que reconoció de inmediato, por instinto.

Todas las mujeres conocían esa mirada. Era tan vieja como la naturaleza misma.

Hermione dejo de reír al punto.

Se quedaron allí sentados, mirándose por entre el vapor que subía del agua. Luego, como una sola persona, se encontraron en el centro de la tina. Hermione se acomodo en el regazo de Severus, envolviéndole el cuello con los brazos mientras el la tomaba suavemente de la cintura. Se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro.

"Que estoy haciendo?" pregunto Hermione al oscuro hechicero suavemente, mientras lo miraba a la cara. La dureza tan familiar en el rostro de el se veía de alguna manera suavizada. Se veía diferente en esta situación tan íntima.

"Aparentemente…montándome…"replico el, besándola profundamente.

N/A: Hooooolllllas otra vez! Aquí van dos capitulo mas y solo faltan tres. Todavía no se cual va a ser la próxima historia que traduzca, pero estoy buscando una linda…si tienen alguna sugerencia, por favor, háganmelo saber. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Comienzos tiernos y vacilantes.

El beso de Snape fue agresivo, aunque un poco vacilante mientras sus finos labios se apretaban los gruesos labios de Hermione. El lamio el labio inferior y luego se detuvo, como para ver si ella respondia. Asi lo hizo, succionando los labios de el, urgiendolo a mas. Snape le dio gusto. Los cuerpos de ambos entraron en contacto totalmente sensual, suavemente. El hechicero profundizo el beso. La boca de Hermione aceptando y gimiendo meintras la lengua de Severus ingreso en su boca explorando despacio y luego com mayor urgencia. La sensacion de la primera penetracion de su cuerpo la estremecia de pies a cabeza. Se aparto un poco de el, mirandolo con asombro al sentir el deseo llenarla.

"Dios mio!", suspiro ella mirando como los labios de el se curvaban hacia arriba. "Ese beso..."

"La cannabis tiene un efecto interesantes en algunos individuos", dijo Severus suavemente , mirandole los labios. "Puede ser un afrodisiaco. Realza los sentidos como el tacto...hace que la piel sea mas sensible...:"

Deslizo un largo y palido dedo sobre el hombro de Hermione y ella de estremecio al sentir como el dedo dejaba una especie de rastro de calor sobre su piel.

"Veo que tu eres de esos individuos", finalizo el, acercandola hacia el y su ereccion se apoyo contra el abdomen de ella. Acerco su boca a ella.

Hermione se aparto un poco al sentir el peso y la longitud de su organo contra su piel. El peso variaba debido al movimiento del agua.

"Tal vez deba pensar mejor esto..."suspiro ella y una de las cejas de el se arqueo.

"Pensar? Ahora?"

Hermione se movio un poco sobre el.

"Bueno...no te conozco bien Severus. Quiero decir, siempre pense que tendrias algo del tipo del Marques de Sade. Siempre fuiste un hombre cruel. Podrias usar ese don que los dioses te dieron para matarme...no estoy segura de querer experimentarte..."

"Marques de Sade?" repitio Snape

"Si", dijo Hermione con firmeza, retandolo a demostrarle lo contrario. Lo habia visto en accion por años. Podia cortar a la gente en dos con un solo movimiento de su lengua si se le antojaba, Entonces, que podia hacer fisicamente?

"Hermione, solo causo dolor a mis enemigos, o de manera verbal a mis mas estupidos estudiantes para corregirlos. Tu no eres ni una cosa ni la otra. Prefiero el placer en lugar del dolor. Sobre todo porque no he recibido practicamente nada de placer en mi vida. Te aseguro que lastimarte es lo ultimo que querria hacerte..." le aseguro, acariciandole la espalda con una mano. Hermione casi maullo al sentir la mano ligeramente aspera recorrerle la columna. "Pero necesito urgentemente experimentar lo que se siente que me des toda tu inteligencia y, si, toda tu belleza, por lo menos una vez. En lo posible, mas de una vez. No soy Ronald Weasley. Se muy bien que clase de tesoro eres y que siempre fuiste. Nunca te haria sentir una cualquiera. Te suena eso al Marques de Sade?"

"La verdad, no", acordo ella con los ojos medio cerrados, mientras el la acariciaba, tranquilizandola.

"Ademas, sera bueno para el tratamiento. La actividad fisica ayudara a remover las toxinas de tu cuerpo mucho mas rapido" añadio el hechicero.

"Por supuesto", dijo Hermione sonriendole a Severus y acercandose para besarlo.

Los juegos de la pareja eran dulces y calmados. Las bocas se encontraban una y otra vez mientras tomaban placer uno del otro languidamente. Las caricias de el se tornaron mas intimas cuando deslizo las manos sobre los costados de los pechos y cintura. Los largos dedos se hicieron camino hacia el trasero hasta que pudo acercarla mas a su ereccion y su boca encontraba el cuello de ella. Hermione exploraba el delgado cuerpo tambien. Deslizo los dedos sobre las cicatrices de su espalda, presionando la punta de los dedos sobre las vertebras y los musculos bajo la piel. Ella gimio cuando sintio que Severus deslizaba sus dedos en direccion a el bajo abdomen y a traves del vello pubico, llevandolos hasta los labios, sin moverlos al principio dejandola gemir. Se inclino un poco hacia ella y beso los pechos, antes de comenzar a lamerlos y succionarlos, moviendo los dedos suavemente sobre su clitoris y hacia los labios.

No atacaba, solo la acariciaba suavemente, sabiendo que su vulva no necesitaba que hiciera uso de la fuerza como si estuviera hecha de papel de lija. Hermione gimio y se movio sensualmente sobre el, deslizando una mano sobre su abdomen hasta llegar a su endurecido miembro. Severus jadeo al principio, luego se puso mas ardiente en sus besos y al lamerla, mientras ella seguia moviendo su mano sobre su miembro, suavemente como lo hacia el con ella.

"Siiiiiiiiii..." jadeo Severus contra los labios de ella, moviendo el cuerpo al unisono con los movimientos de la mano de ella. Con suavidad, la penetro con uno de sus dedos y Hermione gimio cuando el comenzo a moverlo tiernamente.

"Oh...oh...Severus!" gimio ella cuando el dejo de besarla para mirarla directamente a la cara mientras ella echaba hacia atrás la cabeza con abandono. Snape añadio otro dedo dentro de ella y sintio que su organo se estremecia todavia mas, sintiendo como la vagina de ella se contraia sobre sus dedos

"Te gusta?", le predunto tersamente. Su voz era como otra caricia para Hermione que gemia y jadeaba sin control.

"Siiiiiiiii..."

El atrapo su boca nuevamente, penetrandola con los dedos mas velozmente, adorando las reacciones del cuerpo de la joven mujer sobre el, que se movia deseperadamente, casi en las puertas de su climax.

"Mi pequeña, apasionada joven hechicera. Weasley es un idiota..."le susurro el en el oido mientras Hermione alcanzaba su orgasmo. Severus sintio una oleada de calor sobre su mano. Ella se inclino hacia delante, presionando el rostro contra el hombro de su amante mientras temblaba y el le acariciaba el cabello, murmurandole suaves obsenidades mientras ella experimentaba las ultimas oleadas de placer. Finalmente, ella se aparto un poco de el y lo miro a los ojos.

"Necesitaba eso", suspiro ella.

"Asi es. Y tengo algo mas que necesitas", replico el, alzandola para colocarla sobre su miembro, contorsionando el rostro al sentir que el joven cuerpo de ella lo recibia dentro. Fue exquisito.

"Oh, Severus!" jadeo Hermione cuando la penetro.

"Ese es mi nombre..." jadeo el, moviendola suavemente, guiando sus movimientos sobre el, entornando los ojos con placer.

N/A: Holas a todos! Pido disculpas por no haber actualizaado en los dias anteriores. He tenido mucho trabajo y no he tenido tiempo suficiente para traducir de manera correcta. Este es un capitulo corto. Espero poder seguir traduciendo esta noche. Gracias por la paciencia y por todos los reviews! Nos vemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6. El tratamiento completo.

Hermione gimió con placer al sentir como el grueso miembro de Severus la acariciaba. La deliciosa invasión de su rígida, dura carne. Su órgano acariciaba su cuerpo, grueso y bienvenido. Dios, se sentía tan bien dentro de ella, penetrando y llenándola suavemente a través de la calidez del agua.

Snape estaba perdido en la dicha que el cuerpo de ella le proporcionaba. La apretada manga de su vagina, la fricción de piel contra piel, mientras la penetraba cuidadosamente una y otra vez, deleitándose con el contacto.

"Recuéstate", suspiró él, moviéndose hacia delante y permitiendo que Hermione se recostara contra la tina, apoyando la nuca contra la almohadilla. Con el cuerpo reclinado, Severus tenía acceso completo y control, y ella inhaló con placer. Severus la sostuvo de la cintura encorvando la pelvis, llenandola, tomandola mientras la voz de Hermione elevaba el volumen con placer. Severus no intento penetrarla con toda la longitud de su pene. No fue necesario.

"Oh, Dios..." siseo ella mientras el la penetraba suave pero totalmente, con el agua estrellandose contra su delgado cuerpo.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con los dioses", suspiro el hechicero, perdido en la dulzura de su cuerpo, moviendose mas cerca de ella y disfrutando de la presion de su cuerpo alrededor de su organo. Se acerco para hablarle mas de cerca. "Solo somos tu y yo Hermione"

Snape comenzo a moverse mas rapido, sosteniendola de los muslos, usando el soporte para dirigir sus movimientos. Merlin, Severus era magnifico en su posesion. La amplia cabeza de su miembro acariciaban las suaves paredes internas de ella con abandono, capturando la dulzura y la estrechez de su aceptacion una y otra y otra vez.

La voz de Hermione fue el epítome de la pasion y Snape dejo que fluyera sobre el como una ola mientras seguia reclamando su cuerpo para si, con suavidad, pero hambrientamente. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo para besarla, mientras con una mano se enredaba en su cabello y ellos seguian fluyendo juntos.

La pequeña habitacion hacia eco de los suaves gemidos, suspiros y el sonido del agua al moverse al unisono con ellos a medida que el acto ganaba intensidad. El cuerpo de Hermione se deslizaba de adelante hacia atrás como si estuviera montando un Hipogrifo.

De repente, Severus se detuvo, rompiendo el contacto que sus cuerpos y sus bocas compartian.

"No..." jadeo ella al tiempo que el se alejaba de ella y se enderezaba. El le tendio una mano y la ayudo a levantarse para que pudiera colocar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el. Deslizo una mano hasta su trasero para sostenerla mientras que con la otra volvio a insertar su miembro dentro de ella. Severus tal vez era delgado, pero tambien bastante fuerte.

Hermione le envolvio el cuello con los brazos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Severus volvia a moverse, dirigiendo la penetracion a fuerza de moverla arriba y abajo.

"Oh, mierda!" siseo ella nuevamente al sentir como el duro miembro se acomodaba dentro de su cuerpo. Ella presiono su vulva contra su organo y Severus casi la deja caer al sentirlo, sosteniendola deseperadamente contra su cuerpo mojado mientras ella se arrojaba a el.

"Dios mio mujer!" jadeo el con la voz ronca y entrecortada.

"Asi esta bien Severus?"

"Bien...no es la palabra apropiada para ti hechicera", le susurro el, penetrandola tan fuerte y profundo que ella grito. Snape se quedo quieto al instante.

"Lo lamento", dijo el con suavidad y ella se estremecio en sus brazos. "No quise..."

"Shhhh..." replico ella besandolo. El comenzo a moverse otra vez, mucho mas despacio esta vez, suplicando para que ella no volviera a rotar su cadera de nuevo. No se iba a poder hacer responsable de su reaccion a esa jugosa y caliente vagina que lo envolvia tan deliciosamente. Sentia como si pudiera quedarse a vivir dentro de esta mujer que se aferraba a el y nunca salir otra vez. Aunque habia una cosa que le quedaba clara.

Ronald Weasley tenia que estar absurdamente loco.

"Mas fuerte Severus..."murmuro ella con los labios apretados contra los de el.

Severus le imprimio un poco mas de fuerza a los movimientos pero se mantuvo bajo control tanto como le era posible. Le habia prometido que no la iba a lastimar. Pero, Dios! De que manera cogia esta mujer!

Snape tenia las manos llenas con el suave y hermoso trasero de Hermione y lo apretaba espamodicamente, sintiendo como se movia la carne y la piel entre sus dedos a medida que ella se movia ritmicamente. Y Severus queria ver como ese trasero vibraba. Se detuvo y levanto a la mujer que ya protestaba para ponerla de pie en el agua.

Hermione jadeo cuando el la hizo darse vuelta para que le diera la espalda, deslizando las manos sobre su abdomen, luego, atrapando los pechos mientras presionaba su rigido miembro contra su trasero, apretandose contra ella con lujuria. Con su boca encontro el cuello de ella y lo lamio y succiono mientras jugaba con los duros pezones y masajeaba los pechos por un momento. Luego acerco su boca al oido de ella.

"Ponte de rodillas en el agua. Inclinate sobre el borde de la tina." Le susurro, lamiendole la oreja sensualmente. "Quiero ver como se mueve tu hermoso trasero mientras te penetro desde atrás"

Hermione se puso de rodillas de inmediato. Snape la siguio y coloco las piernas de ella juntas. Luego se puso de rodillas detrás, con los negros ojos mirandole el trasero mientras deslizaba una mano sobre una de las mejillas de ese bello trasero de ella con aprecio. Los brazos de Hermione descansaban sobre el borde de la tina y lo miraba sobre el hombro, observando en donde tenia el enfocada la vista y sonriendo. Asi que Severus Snape era tan calenton como cualquier otro hombre. Quien iba a creer que un hombre ta frio, en apariencia, podia ser semejante animal sexual?

Severus la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra guio su miembro dentro de la apretada vagina de ella, gruñendo al sentirla engullirlo con fuerza. La voz de Hermione comenzo a elevarse al sentir que esa enorme, caliente y rigida carne la penetraba otra vez.

"Siiii..."suspiro el abriendole el trasero con las dos manos para poder ver como se metia su gran herramienta dentro de ella. Podia ver la palida piel de su miembro contrastar con la estrecha y rosada piel de ella. Se aparto un poco siseando, sintiendo que la vulva de ella lo apretaba mas. Le solto el trasero y luego comenzo a moverse contra ella, observando como vibraba. Lo palmeo un poco para ver como se movia un poco mas.

"Oh! Si, oh si! Si!" siseo ella.

Oooohhhh...asi que le gustaba que le palmeara el trasero. Muy bien...podia hacer eso..

Comenzo a moverse contra Hermione mientras seguia palmeando el trasero, primero de un lado y luego del otro con suavidad, haciendo que las mejillas se movieran y vibraran alrededor de el, acentuando cada palmada con una penetracion profunda mientras los testiculos golpeaban contra ella. Severus podia ver la blanca lubricacion cubriendole el miembro. Si, a Hermione le gustaba su sexo y el podia darselo tanto como ella pudiera soportar por el tiempo que el aguantara.

Severus se aferro de la cintura de ella y comenzo a moverla hacia si con un poco mas de fuerza, pero sin llegar a nada doloroso. Hermione se encontraba en el mas alto cielo o en algun lugar cercano mientras cada movimiento de Severus la llevaba mas y mas alto. Luego, el comenzo a hablarle, pidiendole que le entragara todo, que se dejara llevar, que tomara cada parte de el.

"Te gusta que te coja, no es asi?" gruño Snape.

"Siiiii..."dijo ella siseando, sin poder ya decir donde terminaba el y comenzaba ella, bajo el constante estimulo de sus movimientos y sin poder hacer otra cosa mas que aceptar su posesion mientras ella se balanceaba ritmicamente contra el cuerpo de su amante. El oscuro hechicero enredo sus dedos en el cabello de ella y levanto de ese modo su cabeza mientras seguia montandola. El ruido de los dos cuerpos golpeandose uno contra el otro llenaba la habitacion. Severus estaba ahora empapado de transpiracion. El agua comenzaba a enfriarse y se rebalsaba sobre los bordes de la tina a medida que la pareja se acercaba cada vez mas a las puertas del orgasmo. Snape sintio que Hermione llegaba al punto culmine cuando la sintio apretarse mas alrededor de el. La presion era increible, mientras el seguia deslizandose dentro de su apretada vagina y la voz de ella se elevaba cada vez mas al acercarse al climax. Sintio la familiar tension en sus testiculos y Snape entro en sobremarcha, penetrandola con abandono, con cualquier pensamiento sobre lastimarla, dejando su cabeza al sentir su propio orgasmo aproximarse.

Pero Hermione estaba lejos de ser lastimada. Deseaba cada brutal acometida del miembro de el, que la llevaba cada vez mas rapido hacia el borde, y eso era lo unico que le importaba en ese momento. Cada uno de esos sentidos movimientos la abrian y liberaban al mismo tiempo.

"Severus!" grito ella con fuerza, derramando su descarga sobre el.

"Hermione!" gruño Severus, sintiendo como si un rayo le corriera por la columna y explotando a traves de su pene en un electrico y delicioso shock, al disparar todo su semen dentro de ella, cabalgando pulso tras pulso de placer al alcanzar su orgasmo. Se inclino sobre ella, con los testiculos apretados contra la curva de su trasero y con los brazos alrededor del abdomen de Hermione mientras vibraban uno contra el otro. Ella podia sentir el energico galope del corazon de el contra su espalda y se sintio mas que satisfecha mientras ambos descendian de las alturas.

"Eso fue increible", dijo Snape con suavidad, con la voz amortiguada por el cabello de ella.

Hermione descanso contra el borde de la tina con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las sensaciones y el calor de la copula. Sonrio.

"Estuvo bien", replico ella sintiendo que el se tensaba un poco. Y si, el tambien era como los demas hombres en ese sentido. No queria que 'estuviera bien', queria que sus habilidades fueran calificadas como 'excepcionales'.

"No me vas a decir que Weasley te dio algo asi", murmuro con un poco de tension en la voz. Hermione casi podia ver la mueca en su cara. Pero todavia tenia piedad de el.

"No, jamas. Estuviste fantastico Severus".

Lo sintio relajarse otra vez. Luego los labios de el se presionaron contra su frente y despues de eso, el peso en la espalda desaparecio. Hermione se volteo para verlo acomodarse nuevamente al otro lado de la tina, con la varita en la mano, calentando el agua otra vez. Ella tambien se acomodo de su lado de la tina y lo miro. Los marrones ojos se fijaron en los negros con un poco de lagrimas.

"Tengo que admitir", dijo ella con un gesto sexy. "Es el mejor tratamiento de spa que jamas tuve. Disfrute mucho, sobre todo, la parte de la limpieza interior".

"Igual yo", dijo el sonriendole.

N/A: Bueno, ya va quedando un solo capitulo mas. Espero que esten disfrutando la historia. Nos estamos viendo pronto gente! Gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos los comentarios geniales que dejan!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Epílogo.

Snape y Hermione salieron, eventualemte, de la tina y fueron a sentarse a la mesa para beber un té, el cual preparó Snape con sus propias manos y sin utilizar magia. Y fue el mejor te que habian probado. Hermione transfiguró algo en una bata y zapatillas. Snape se puso una raída y aparentemente muy vieja bata y zapatillas propias. Hermione lo miró por encima de la taza de té.

"Esa bata es casi tan horrible como tus calzones", comentó.

"Te dije que prefiero la comodidad a la apariencia", replicó él friamente.

"Bueno, solo digo que podrías darte algún gusto de vez en cuando", dijo ella mirando la desvencijada casa. "De momento, tengo una gran sugerencia para decorar este lugar".

"Solo una?"

"Bueno, considerando que la sugerencia sería echar toda la casa abajo, solo necesito una. O de última, mudarse. Dios!"

Snape no dijo nada, solo terminó su té. Había vivido allí desde siempre. Tal vez no tenía los mejores recuerdos en aquella casa, pero era su hogar.

"Quiero decir, tuve que orinar afuera", añadió Hermione.

"No, por ahí hay un baño comunal", la corrigió él.

"Si, ya sé. Pero después de darle una mirada y olerlo, fuí a hacer afuera", respondió ella, arrugando la nariz.

"De veras? Como que el periódico va a tener una foto tuya, mientras te levantas la ropa y orinas acuclillada afuera, en la primera plana de mañana. Ya me puedo imaginar el encabezado: 'Hermione Granger regresa a la Naturaleza'", le informó Severus.

"Qué?"

"Mira afuera a través de la cortina, por la ventana del frente". Le dijo él. Hermione dejó tu taza y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Parecía un campamento ahí afuera. Había carpas y un sinfín de personas dando vueltas. Incluso, habían hecho fogatas y de vez en cuando, se veía el flash de alguna cámara.

"Qué es esto?", dijo Hermione con los ojos enormemente abiertos.

"Periodistas. Están aquí para saber más sobre nuestro sórdido romance", dijo el oscuro hechicero suavemente.

"Ay, Dios! Qué voy a hacer? Cómo voy a pasar a través de ese gentío? Me puedo aparecer desde aquí?"

Snape la miró como si estuviera loca.

"Por supuesto que no! No voy a remover las protecciones. Toma demasiado tiempo y ponerlos de nuevo es mucho trabajo y, además, cualquiera podría entrar. No estoy nadando en amistades, sabes?", replicó él.

Hermione suspiró y se sentó en el sofá.

"Tal vez no debí haber despedido a Hugo tan rápido", dijo ella. "De verdad no me gusta tener que lidiar con la prensa. Son un montón de pesados".

Snape ladeó la cabeza.

"La mejor manera de lidiar con un obstáculo es aprender cómo pasar sobre él, entonces, deja de ser un obstáculo", le dijo Severus.

"Qué? Cómo hago eso?", le preguntó Hermione.

"Gryffindors. No tienen astucia ni recursos", murmuró Snape sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado. "Es bastante simple Hermione. Abraza a la prensa. De ese modo, puedes controlar las noticias que desperdiguen sobre tí. Úsala para tu propia ventaja. Si piensas que el Sr. Weasley se veía miserable antes..."

Hermione se quedo mirando a Severus mientras lo que le acababa de decir le llegaba al cerebro. Se puso de pie y transfiguró su bata en su ropa y las zapatillas en zapatos.

"Vístete tú también. Vas a entrevistarte con la prensa", le dijo ella a Snape, quien de inmediato obedeció. Esto iba a ser interesante. Llegado a ese punto de su vida, muy pocas cosas eran interesantes.

Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

"Qué?" Exclamó Ron Weasley mientras sacudía el Diario el Profeta sin poder creerlo. El encabezado rezaba: "Hermione Granger lo cuenta todo!"

Ron leyó el artículo, el cual declaraba que Hermione y Snape habían tenido un relación íntima durante los diez años que había salido con él. Hermione clamaba que, simplemente, había usado a Ron como una tapadera, debido a las oscuras connotaciones de verse involucrada con Severus. Pero ahora, había decidido contar su historia y hacer saber al mundo sobre el verdadero amor de su vida. Snape salió cargado de alabanzas en el artículo, ya que Hermione dijo que era mucho mas inteligente, perspicaz y, lejos, mucho mejor amante de lo que Ron alguna vez sería. Y Lavender Brown o cualquier otra mujer que lo quisiera, se podía quedar con Ronald Weasley.

"Siempre ha sido Severus Snape para mí", citaba el artículo. "Ronald Weasley es un héroe, pero ni soñando es tan valiente como Severus, o física y emocionalmente satisfactorio. Elegí al mejor hombre".

En la primera plana había una fotografía de Hermione con el brazo enlazado al de Severus, quien miraba a la cámara con un gesto socarrón. Ron sintió como si le estuviera haciendo el gesto a él.

Había otros artículos también, tales como "El ganso que se quedó con la gansa", en el cual era comparada la relación secreta de Hermione con Snape y el frívolo affair que Ron tenía con Lavender, y se la consideraba mas sustancial y con mas significado. Era, obviamente, un artículo escrito por una mujer que ya se había cansado de los hombres infieles y aplaudía a Hermione por patearle el trasero a Ron.

En el centro, se podía ver una fotografía de Ron cuando fue alcanzado por el hechizo que le lanzó Hermione, expulsándolo de la casa de Severus. Había otra en la que podía apreciarse a Hermione y Severus juntos en la tina. Otra mas, con Hugo viéndose como un idiota y Harry haciendo aparecer la casa de Snape. La fotografía de Ron llevandose puesto el hechizo de Hermione y cayendo de lleno sobre Harry, era la mas grande. Se repetía una y otra vez la escena en la que ambos salían volando fuera del enfoque.

"No puedo creerlo!" Siseó Ron. "Me estuvo engañando todo el tiempo con Snape y yo no tenía ni idea!"

Apretó el periódico con un puño, lleno de ira. Y pensar que había creído se había salido con la suya cuando en realidad, había sido él mismo el que había salido perdiendo. Sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

Por los meses que siguieron, Hermione se vengó de Ron, dando entrevistas a cualquiera que las pidieras, y dando, cándidamente si se quiere, detalles sobre la relación que ella y Snape mantenían. Severus, sin embargo, permanecía en silencio. El misterioso y oscuro amante que dejaba a su mujer llevar toda la conversación.

El público AMABA la historia.

Lavender cayó en el olvido muy rápidamente y los pedidos para entrevistarla se desvanecieron casi por completo. Tenía suerte si lograba meter alguna línea o dos en los períodicos de supermercado. Su libro se vendió muuuuyyyy poco cuando logró publicarlo. A nadie le importaba ya.

Hugo se encontró con que mucha gente lo quería contratar. Era una celebridad debido al simple hecho de haber sido el guardaespaldas de Hermione Granger y la gente esperaba que pudiera proporcionar mas detalles sobre ella y Snape. Pero Hugo reconocía las oportunidades cuando las veía y simplemente le decía a las personas que la confidencialidad no podía quebrarse y que nunca iba a decir nada la respecto, a pesar de saber casi nada del asunto y que sospechar que todo era una farsa. Pero se aprovecharía de aquello por varios años, porque a la mayoría le interesaba un guardaespaldas que pudiera mantener la bocota cerrada.

Y el hizo justamente eso.

Severus y Hermione se hallaban metidos en la tina de la desatroza sala de la casa de él. El vapor ascendía alrededor de los dos mientras las hierbas y las especias los relajaba y revitalizaba. Lo hacían dos veces por mes. Hermione no logró hacerlo cambiar de parecer respecto al aspecto de la sala, pero si había logrado algo en la habitación. La habían hecho mas luminosa y aireada, con sábanas nuevas y prístinas para la cama, alfombras mullidas y una nueva y brillante cama. Completa con querubines, leones y serpientes grabadas en la madera.

"No puedes esperar que quiera que me cojas en una habitación que se parece a un celda de prisión", le había dicho ella mientras pintaban las paredes.

Severus se estremeció. De hecho, le gustaba el escenario de la prisión. Se ajustaba perfectamente a su oscura naturaleza.

Ahora, Hermione yacía en la tina de madera, mirando a Snape a través de sus pestañas mientras el agua se movía suavemente alrededor de ellos. Deslizó los ojos sobre el delgado y familiar pecho de él.

"Sabes", murmuró ella, "creo que ya es hora de una buena limpieza interna".

"Totalmente de acuerdo", replicó Severus, deslizándose en el agua para llegar a ella. Atrapó a Hermione de los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí rudamente sentándola en su regazo mientras Hermione se reía. La colocó sobre su órgano, con los ojos llenos de placer al acercarse mas a ella, penetrándola.

"Pensé que nunca lo dirías":

Fin.

N/A: Y eso fue todo amigs! Espero que le haya gustado!

Como siempre, muchas gracias a tods ls que escriben y sobre todo, gracias a tos ls que leen!


End file.
